1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an inflatable bed, and more particularly to an adjustable inflatable bed having a backrest, a primary body integrally formed with the backrest, a slit defined between a joint between the backrest and the primary body and an inflatable pouch received in the slit to provide support to the backrest when being inflated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable beds have been extensively used in all kinds of purposes for its convenience, compactness and ergonomic features. When the bed is fully inflated and a user is lying thereon, the top surface of the bed provides even support to the user because the top periphery matches every part of the user and can therefore provide a comfortable environment for the user. Furthermore, for senior citizens, disables or sick people who are incapable of turning while lying on the bed, this kind of bed will not cause symptoms out of bad blood circulation. In addition to the advantages set forth, situations such as a temporary bed is required for campers, travelers, bag packers, unexpected guests at home . . . etc., this compact and convenient bed provides fast setting and comfortable relaxation to all requesters.
In order to cope with different requirements from users, nowadays, the inflatable bed is somehow equipped with a foldable backrest which is still connected to the primary body on which the lower half of a user lies. The foldable backrest is adaptive to the users' requests so that when the user is reading something, the user can now lean on the backrest tilted relative to the primary body of the bed. The principle of this foldable backrest is that there is an additional air pouch provided between the backrest and the primary body. Therefore, depending on the hardness of the additional air pouch, the user can randomly adjust the angle of the backrest relative to the primary body of the bed to provide comfort whenever required. Check valves are provided to communicate the backrest with the primary body as well as the additional air pouch and the check valves are implemented in such a way that when the air pouch is inflated, the backrest and the primary body are also inflated and when a user is lying on top of the primary body, the air will not flow backward and escape from the bed. Though as convenient and comfortable as it may be, there is a major drawback to this foldable backrest design. Because the additional air pouch is sandwiched between the backrest and the primary body, it is impossible to flush the backrest to the primary body even with the air pouch fully deflated.